The Impenetrable and Untouchable
by PandorasCurse17
Summary: PostX3, tensions rise amongst the Xmen when the cure turns out to not be permanent. Can Piotr convince Marie that she's needed not only by the team, but by him? ColossusRogue
1. Chapter 1

**Post: X3**

Piotr watched as Bobby and Rogue walked hand-in-hand through the mansion's hallways. He was glad for Rogue, Marie rather now that she was no longer a mutant, that she had found this new peace of mind and contentment from something as simple as touch.

However, she was sorely missed in the Danger Room. He had just gotten used to sharing his powers with her and watching her turn into a female version of impenetrable metal. He enjoyed tag-teaming alongside her to defeat a simulated sentinel. Or to at least stand a fighting chance against Wolverine's little tests.

The loss of Professor Xavier, Scott Summers, and Jean Grey had been a great blow to the X-men and the institute. The added loss of several of the students from the 'cure' was almost as devastating. It was only a matter of time before Marie would pack her bags and leave, same as the other former mutants.

He looked down at the letter in his hand and frowned. It was from his sister and her health remained poor. She tried to sound cheerful, but he knew better. Piotr shook his head to rid himself of melancholy thoughts. He gathered his copy of "War and Peace" and headed outside. He wanted to catch some sun while reading the novel of his home country. He hoped to feel the sun's rays warm his skin while his heart grew colder with each day that he dwelt on the health of his sister or on the loss of his compatriots.

**OoOoOoO**

"I'm sorry Marie, but I have to run," Bobby apologized once he reached Rogue's room. She pouted cutely, causing Bobby to grin slightly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll come find you after Kitty and I finish our session in the Danger Room."

"Okay Bobby," Rogue smiled softly, working hard to keep emotions from shining in her emerald eyes. She didn't need him to think she was jealous. "I'll just be studying at the pool, alright?"

"Sure," Bobby said. "See you then."

Rogue stood in her doorway, watching Bobby as he walked away from her. She couldn't help but think that lately she'd seen a lot more of his back than his front. She wasn't jealous of Kitty. She kept repeating her mantra. Perhaps one day she would believe it. Rogue gathered her books and headed towards the poolside lounge chairs.

**OoOoOoO**

Colossus lay lounging in his chair. He looked up from his novel when someone's shadow blocked his sun. He saw Rogue standing in front of him and sat up. She gave him a warm smile. "Hi Sugar, mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all," Colossus answered, pulling the lounge chair beside him a little closer to his chair. "Please join me," he invited, his voice gruff with his heavy Russian accent.

"Thanks," Rogue answered, tossing a beach towel over the chair and then sitting. "War and Peace?" She observed with a raised brow.

"I'm just a bit homesick I suppose," Piotr answered. He watched as she pulled out her study book from her backpack. "You have brought your SAT book again."

"Yeah, I figure I'll be ready to take them in another month or so." Rogue lifted her right hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She looked over at Piotr nervously. "I never actually thought I could go to college after what happened with Cody," she confided.

Colossus relaxed back into his chair. "You will be missed here," Piotr told her softly.

"Hardly, Bobby will still have Kitty after I'm gone," Rogue said bitterly. Colossus put down his book and stared at her with a bewildered expression. Rogue waved her hand at him. "It's no big deal. I knew it was going to happen. I'm not any good here anymore. Besides, I wasn't that good before. I was more like a parasite, using other mutant's abilities."

"Bobby is not the only one who would miss you," Piotr said quietly and seriously. "The team misses your skills," he continued. "You were not a parasite."

Rogue rolled her eyes at his second comment. "Right, you miss me leeching off your powers," she stated, using the leech pun on purpose in reference to the institute's newest student. "I know you'd get a monster headache after I would steal some of your ability from you. We're all better off this way."

Piotr's teeth ground together in agitation for her attitude. "Rogue," he started, but corrected himself when she frowned at him. "Marie, what made you a great teammate was your ability to work with the team. Your ability was not a curse but a strength. That is why we are here, to learn to become strong with our talents."

Rogue leaned towards her Russian friend, placed her hand on his thigh, and surprised him by kissing him hard on the lips. She drew back from his shocked face a few inches. "There are more important things in life than being strong."

Colossus' dazzled expression vanished and a wicked twinkle lit his eyes. He wrapped his large hands around Rogue's waist and lifted her while standing at the same time. He then tossed her over his shoulder and marched towards the pool in determination.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rogue screamed, pounding her fists in a futile frenzy against Piotr's muscular back. "Put me down you metal head! And you better not throw me into that pool, do you hear me?"

"Certainly," Colossus answered. He began to run towards the deep end of the swimming pool, shifting Rogue's position so that he was carrying her bridal style. He jumped and sent both of them plunging into the chlorine depths of the pool. The two sunk all the way to the bottom before he kicked his feet, propelling them back to the surface.

They broke the surface laughing, Rogue's arms wrapped tightly around Piotr's neck. "You big oaf!" She cried out, but any further reprimand of hers was cut short when Colossus dived back under the water, keeping her trapped in his arms.

He hadn't counted on Rogue's resourcefulness and soon found himself about a foot from the bottom of the deep end with Rogue's feet at his waist. The next thing he knew she had managed to pull off his swimming trunks with her toes. He quickly brought them back to the surface. He tried vainly to get his trunks away from her.

"Nuh uh big boy," Rogue teased mischievously as she twisted her leg so that she could grab his shorts out from her toes' grip. "If you stop trying to drown me I'll give them back."

Piotr frowned. "I was not trying to drown you," he objected.

Rogue rolled her eyes, forgetting how sensitive the Russian giant was. "I know that," she said as he released her. She handed him his trunks. "Maybe you should consider swimming without those. The view is much better."

A fierce blush stained Piotr's cheeks as he dipped his arms down and put his trunks back on. "I'm just kidding! I didn't look, honest!"

"Look, I'm not going to discuss this any further," Ororo's voice carried towards the two companions. Piotr and Marie continued to tred water as Ororo and Logan came walking out into the courtyard together.

"They have a right to know," Logan persisted.

Ororo whirled on him. "Considering the fact that you're about to up and leave once again your opinion on how I run the institute is not relevant." Ororo stormed away from the angry Canadian.

Logan growled in frustration. He then sniffed the air and headed towards the swimming pool. He crouched down at the side of the pool, raising a bushy brow at seeing Rogue and Colossus so intimate with one another. "Iceman must be practicing with Shadow Cat," he commented.

"How very observant," Marie remarked sarcastically as she and Piotr swam to the edge of the pool. Piotr lifted Rogue up so that she could sit on the ledge, and twist to face Logan. He placed his hands on either side of her thighs and kicked his legs lazily. "What's going on Logan?" she asked, concern lacing her southern accented voice.

"Marie, I've got some bad news," Logan told her. He extracted the claws of his left hand and stabbed through the center of her SAT book. "Darling you won't be needing this."

Piotr frowned at Wolverine's destruction of the book and hoped that his novel wasn't the next to receive such a dire fate. "Why do you say this?" he asked.

"Mystique is back."

"So?"

"I mean that Mystique who was shot with the same cure that you received that permanently suppressed the expression of her mutant gene is true and blue once more," Wolverine explained.

"But, that means," Piotr trailed off looking up and meeting Rogue's devastated green eyes with his serene dark brown ones.

"That means that I'm going to be a freak again," Rogue muttered. She stood abruptly, ignoring the water that ran off her body. She walked towards her lounge chair and slipped into the robe she brought outside with her.

"Marie, wait!" Piotr called out, as he and Wolverine watched her start off towards the mansion.

"It's Rogue," she rejoined, continuing on her way.

Piotr began to rise from the pool but Logan put a staying hand upon his shoulder. "Leave her be Colossus. I'll talk to her."

Piotr sank back into the water as he watched his two teammates go inside the mansion. He knew that Logan was a better choice in trying to calm Rogue down. However, that didn't help ease the feeling of uselessness he had at not being able to convince her that she was important to the team, to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Impenetrable and Untouchable

**Chapter Two**

"Hold on kid," Wolverine called catching up to Rogue and laying a hand upon her shoulder.

"Why? There's no point in me thinking of falling into normal society, so I'm obviously not going anywhere," Rogue retorted sharply jerking out of his grasp.

"Look, I understand the difficulties you face with your powers. But you know that they make you incredibly strong and adaptable in a fight."

"And fighting is all that matters," Rogue snapped hurrying on to her room.

"No, but it certainly helped me earn a living during the past decade," Logan answered falling in step beside her. Rogue gave him a searching look and he shrugged. "It's how we crossed paths isn't it?"

"I don't think I'll be earning much money by knocking people unconscious." She opened her door and stood in the frame facing away from Wolverine. "Where are you going? We over heard you and Storm."

"I thought I'd get away from the school for a while. Maybe go to Japan and then see that Dr. MacTaggert in Muir Isle."

"Why Moira?" Rogue turned to ask him. She faintly remembered hearing a lesson over ethics involving a comatose man and whether or not to transfer the psych of a physically handicapped individual into one confined in eternal slumber. She never decided what the ethically right thing to do was either.

"If you come with me your powers will probably have resurfaced by the time we reach Muir Isle. According to the notes left behind by Xavier she'd be the best person to help you gain control of your powers. Find a way to flip the off switch." Wolverine sniffed and then turned back into the hallway. "I thought I told you to stay at the pool."

"I have hard head, is made of steel. Did you not know?" Colossus asked with a grin.

"Piotr, you didn't have to leave the pool just because I was throwing a hissy fit," Rogue protested.

"I come because I am your teammate and your friend." His grin grew wider. "You always throw hissy fits. This is nothing new."

"Oh shut up you tin man," Rogue said laughing.

"I wish to go with you," Colossus said.

"It's not a field trip Colossus," Wolverine protested reaching into his inner pocket and pulling out a cigar. He used a lighter to start its flame.

"I didn't think it was. My sister, Illyana, she is very ill."

"Doesn't she still live in Russia?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, but I was thinking that it would be best if she could see Dr. Moira. She is a mutant and this doctor is the expert in the field. The doctors in Moscow can not seem to help her."

"Does she turn into a tin woman?" Wolverine asked blowing smoke into Colossus' face.

Colossus transformed into his steel plated form and looked down at Wolverine from his seven foot and five inches height. "Would you like me to throw you all the way to Japan?"

"Nah, I think I'd rather fly the old fashioned way."

"Oh! I can fly the jet!" Rogue volunteered. Both Wolverine and Colossus exchanged weary expressions. "Don't look like that! Storm gave me lessons so I'm actually rather good at flying now."

"So you're coming with me then?" Wolverine asked extinguishing his cigar on the palm of his hand before tossing the remains into the nearest trash can.

"We're coming with you," Rogue answered with a smile aimed at Colossus. "I'll just pack some things. When did you want to leave?"

"I think it would be best if we take off in the morning," Wolverine suggested.

"Perhaps when we go to Japan we can see some Geisha?" Colossus asked.

Rogue and Wolverine looked at Colossus in surprise. Colossus shrugged. "You think I would not know about such things? I am a big fan of art."

**OoOoOoOoO**

After dinner Kitty and Rogue went for a walk in the courtyard outside the mansion. Their friendship had become strained for some time. Rogue knew that she had already lost Bobby to Shadowcat and it was time to face that it was the best thing for all the parties involved.

"Kitty, thanks for coming out with me," Rogue said as they sat on a bench to observe the sun setting in the West.

"No problem, we're friends after all," Kitty said.

"I haven't been much of a friend lately."

"You've been going through some rough times is all," Kitty hurried to make an excuse for her.

Rogue burst out laughing. "I'm always going through rough times. I think I'll be able to clear up our problem. Bobby is all yours."

Kitty sputtered at the statement. "Bobby? What are you talking about? There's nothing going on with Bobby and me!"

"Well now if something does go on you don't have to feel guilty about it," Rogue said. "It's over between me and him. I'm going away for a while and when I come back I'll be back on the team and hopefully it won't be awkward."

"Well I never really thought it was awkward before, but I would like to have you back on the team." Kitty leaned closer and whispered in Rogue's ear conspiratorially, "You know I think that Piotr is sweet on you."

Rogue laughed bitterly. "I feel pity for any man that is sweet on me. He'll never be able to get what he wants once my powers return."

"Maybe you'll learn to control your powers," Kitty suggested. She resisted the urge to ask whether or not Bobby ever got what he wanted from Rogue while her powers have been out of commission.

"Glad we had this little talk, Kitty. See you in a few weeks." Rogue rose from the bench and waited for Kitty to join her. They walked back towards the mansion together. "What do you suppose Magneto will do once he regains his powers?"

"Try and take over the world again?" Kitty guessed.

"Maybe. By the way, what do you think about Bobby when he goes all Iceman?"

"It's awesome! I love the way his entire body is encrusted in ice! It's so cool. It's just like when Colossus goes all metal man, you know?" Kitty paused, "Have you talked with Bobby about all this yet?"

Rogue coughed uncomfortably and looked away. "I, um, wrote him a letter."

"You wrote him a letter!" Kitty exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"Why not? I've never had to break up with anyone before. Last guy I was with, Cody, he's still in a coma!"

"But you can't break up via a letter!" Kitty argued.

"Is there some sort of rule book about how to break up properly? It will be uncomfortable and he'll claim that nothing is wrong between us. It will be easier if I break up like this and then go away. Less room for argument."

Kitty shrugged. "Well I guess it doesn't really matter how you break up, the result is the same. But you and Bobby are going to be teammates."

"And we'll just have to get over the awkwardness," Rogue whispered when she noticed the icy mutant in question.

"You need to do it the proper way," Kitty argued. She waved, gaining Bobby's attention.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you end things properly. Now go do it," Kitty said shoving Rogue towards her boyfriend.

"Hi Bobby, bye Bobby. See you later Rogue," Kitty called as she ran away leaving her two friends alone.

"Hi Marie," Bobby said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't seen you much this evening."

"That's because I've been avoiding you."

"Avoiding me?" Bobby echoed in disbelief reaching for Rogue's hand. "Why?"

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Why?"

"I'm going with Logan and Piotr to Japan, we'll be gone for a few weeks."

"Japan? What's in Japan?"

"Geisha apparently."

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? What's going on Marie, you've been acting strange for the past few days."

"I think we need to break up Bobby."

"Come right to the point, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. And start calling me Rogue again."

Bobby blinked in confusion. "You're going too fast for me. Why are you breaking up with me and why are you going by Rogue again instead of Marie?"

"Because the mutant suppression is only temporary and it's not fair to keep you from exploring other relationships when you've got a girlfriend you can't touch."

Bobby reached out and cupped Rogue's cheek in his hand. "But I can touch you now. We've been touching each other for a while now. Are you just going to turn off your feelings for me so easily?"

Rogue reached up and held his hand against her face before turning to kiss his palm. "I can see the chemistry between you and Kitty even if you can't. I think the two of you should give it a try. She's a great girl and you're a great guy. If I can't have you I'd be glad to know at least someone who deserves you is making you happy." She pulled away from him and then gave him a sad smile.

"So this is it?" Bobby asked quietly.

"It's for the best. I'll see you in a few weeks."

Bobby watched as Rogue walked away from him realizing that for the past few weeks it had been he who had walked away from her. He didn't care for the reverse situation one bit.

On his way to his own bed room he passed Colossus' room. There was a duffle bag sitting on his bed and the Russian giant was busy tossing things out of his closet onto his bed. "Packing?" Bobby asked.

Piotr turned to face him. "Yes."

"Going to Japan?"

"And Russia to see my family."

Bobby leaned against the door frame. "Take care of her, will you? She's not as strong as she likes to think she is."

"I know and I will."

"Right, well see you guys in a few weeks. Send me a postcard or two."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So, Logan, why Japan?" Rogue asked as she tossed her hiking backpack into the luggage compartment of the X-men's jet. Wolverine had pulled seniority and commandeered it for their excursion under the guise that it was actually a mission. Storm had seemed reluctant to loan it out, but when he informed her that both Rogue and Colossus would be joining him she allowed it.

It seemed that the presence of Rogue and Colossus legitimized the venture as a mission, because surely not all three of them would be going AWOL. Besides, Colossus seemed incapable of telling a lie and so Storm had to trust his innocent Russian face.

Wolverine shrugged. "It's a good place. I have fond memories of it."

Rogue turned to him with surprise etched clearly across her face. "You remember your past?"

"Bits and pieces. I remember Japan."

"That is good," Piotr said placing his duffle bag neatly next to Rogue's bag. He then took the old battered Canadian Army duffle bag out of Wolverine's hands and placed it in the luggage area with the others. "What do you remember about it?"

"I remember I know how to speak freaking Japanese," Wolverine muttered turning abruptly away from them toward the cockpit. He looked down skeptically at the controls and scratched the back of his head. "You sure you know how to fly this thing, Marie?"

"It's Rogue. And yes, I'm sure. You think I'm incompetent or something?"

"Uh, no?"

"Konichiwa!" Piotr said flopping down cheerfully in the seat behind the cockpit area.

"Con I chiwawa what?" Rogue asked staring at him stupidly.

"It's how you greet people in Japan," Piotr explained. "Japan is near my country so it is a language I learned. I worked hard to learn to speak. I had always wanted to vacation there as youth, but finances and then mutation would not allow."

"Better late than never!" Rogue said with an enthusiastic smile.

Piotr returned her smile glad to see her in an upbeat mood. Her previous melancholy bothered him. It seemed that the prospect of flying and an adventure on the other side of the world was all that was needed to cheer up her spirits.

Wolverine reached for the front pocket of his jacket and unzipped it to pull out a photograph from within. He held it out for Rogue and Piotr to inspect. A young man with long dark hair in a weird half-shaven style and many tattoos was the subject.

"I would prefer to see Geisha," Piotr commented.

"Me too," Rogue agreed. "He looks scary. Who is he?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think he's my son."

Rogue and Colossus both gaped at him. "Son?" they voiced in unison.

"How do you have a son and not know it?" Rogue added.

Wolverine shoved the picture back inside his pocket and sat heavily in the copilot seat. "I've started to have dreams and then this picture showed up in the mail back at the institute two weeks ago. No return address. The only words were on the back with Kyoto Japan written in kanji form. And as soon as I saw the kanji I could suddenly remember how to speak fluent Japanese."

"That is very strange," Piotr mused. "Perhaps a subliminal message to trigger memory."

"That is awesome!" Rogue enthused. "I wish I could learn another language that fast!"

"Technically," Piotr started, "if you learn to harness your powers when they return and you meet another mutant with the ability to learn languages instantaneously you could claim that ability—without putting into a coma the individual the ability originally belonged to—and know it."

"That's a nice little fantasy world you live in, Colossus," Rogue said bitterly sitting down in the pilot seat and starting to adjust various levers and gears.

"I prefer positive fantasy to the negative. Positive thoughts lead to happier life."

"What do you know of negative Mr. Happy?" Rogue asked with a skeptical glance at her companion.

"The death of an older, beloved brother would certainly qualify as negative experience," Piotr said quietly.

Wolverine and Rogue both had their eyes go wide and turned to stare at their giant Russian-softy. Wolverine gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder while Rogue tried to get her foot out of her mouth.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Piotr," she said before biting her lip uncertainly.

Colossus shrugged. "Mikhail would be proud of the way I take care of our little sister. Illyana was born after he died. That is reason it is important we find her best doctors for the condition that ails her."

"We'll do just that," Logan assured him.

**OoOoOoO**

Piotr had to admit, he was impressed. Perhaps Ororo was a better teacher than he gave her credit for because Rogue's skills as a pilot were pretty impressive. As a matter of fact, they'd traversed the journey from New York over the North Pole to Japan without crashing. From what he'd heard of Rogue's skills of flying on the mission where Jean Grey had died the first time she'd improved dramatically.

The blackbird landed gently and Rogue turned first to Logan who was sitting with a white-knuckled grip on the armrests of the co-pilot seat and then to Piotr with a proud grin.

"How was that for service?" she asked.

"Your skills have seen that we've arrived safely," Piotr conceded. "Logan, I believe you can breathe now."

Wolverine's tight grip loosened and he unfastened his belt before standing and stretching his neck first right then left with audible popping of his stiff vertebrae. "Good job, kid. Now let's get out of this bird and get some fresh air."

Colossus swung the three bags over his shoulder and then waited at the bottom of the steps for the others to join him. Rogue looked a bit disoriented and he reached out to brace her when she looked to lose her balance. His bare hand grasped her upper arm where her t-shirt had been wrinkled out of the way and for a moment he felt as if his energy were being drained.

Rogue flinched immediately, but took hold of his strong forearm with her gloved hands seeming to not notice that her powers might have been re-emerging.

"Thanks, Pete," she said with a wan smile as she stepped away on more sure-footing.

"No problem, Marie," Colossus answered not ready to be the one to tell her that the thing she dreaded most was starting to happen. At least her company was Wolverine—whose ability was that he couldn't die—and himself—who could turn into impenetrable steel at a moment's notice and suffer no more than a minor headache from contact with her "poisonous skin."

"What's the game plan, oh wise leader?" Rogue asked with a pointed look toward Wolverine.

He used the remote that camouflaged the Black Bird and caused the giant aircraft to appear invisible before answering. "We go into town, get a place to stay for the night, and then start looking around."

Colossus worked hard to quench the need to ask Logan when they would be going to Russia. Japan would be fun, but his mind was on his sister and her failing health. How much time did she really have?

"So like, a hotel?" Rogue asked taking her duffle from Colossus, unzipping it and taking out a sweater out of habit. She slipped it over her shoulders and handed him back the duffle.

"Perhaps something a little more discreet. Ororo talked to Hank about the mission and he arranged for us to stay with some scientist friend of his." He scratched the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "He seemed to think that a hairy Canadian, a giant Russian, and a moody teenaged girl with an obvious Southern drawl might attract curiosity by the locals."

"Why does it have to be moody teenaged girl? Piotr's the same age as me!" Rogue huffed irritated.

"Because he's a giant," Logan answered calmly.

Piotr could feel his lips curl a little in amusement until Rogue sent her angry green glare toward him. The small grin vanished completely. "Let us go then. It will only get cooler outside."

"It's not like we're Kurt. We don't stick out that much," Rogue pouted as she started to walk away in angry strides.

"It's the other direction, kid," Wolverine called out in amusement. Rogue spun on her heels and started in the Western direction. "Almost, try forty-five degrees more to the left."

"Why don't you just give me a compass then?" Rogue asked.

Wolverine pointed to his nose. "It's stuck right here."

Rogue growled in annoyance but then started in the direction Logan had suggested.

Piotr sighed at his companions' antics. It was hard to believe that when Professor Xavier first approached him about being his student with the hopes of having him eventually become a member of the X-men that it would be like this. After his brother's death Mikhail's best friend, Alexander, had protected him from the government and had apparently approached Xavier about him in an effort to help. Otherwise Piotr would have found himself a slave to the communist regime of his country from his youth. He had worried how Piotr would fit in with his "soft-heart" as he put it. He'd imagined the American heroes to be efficient, strong, brave, and very powerful.

They might have been all that, but it was a relief to know that they were human too. Some were even overly emotional teenagers he thought with a fond look toward Rogue. Piotr shook his head not liking the direction his thoughts were taking. Marie was his friend and this mission was to do what he could to help his sister and help Marie cope with her powers. Illyana helped him with the acceptance of his powers loving his shiny form. What would it have been like if his power had instead kept him apart from people instead of bringing him closer to them? Besides, he saw for himself how her relationship with the ever laid back Iceman fell apart. If it couldn't work with Bobby what hope did he have?

"Heavy thoughts going on in there?" Logan asked walking in step beside him.

"Just a little worried," he admitted.

"Don't sweat it. We'll only be here a day or two to recharge. You and Marie need to get used to the time change. I'll get in contact with Moira here and we can collect your sister then. I'll hunt down my clues afterwards. My past isn't going to change, so what will it matter a few more days of blank memories?"

"Thank you, Logan."

Both of them walked in silence for several minutes. Piotr noticed the hunter-like quality Logan possessed never sent dormant. He was always on full alert and most certainly a good member to have on your team. He also couldn't help but notice the way he kept an extra close eye on Rogue.

"You care for her," Piotr observed softly.

Wolverine sniffed as if offended by the idea of himself caring for another before he relaxed and shrugged. "I feel a connection with Marie. She's like that annoying kid sister that you love in spite of her attitude because deep down you know she loves you too. She's like me in that she's got a soft heart and a hard attitude. Can't survive the first without adapting the last—usually through hard experiences."

"I understand," Piotr said.

Wolverine clapped his hand on his shoulder and gave him a serious look. "I know you do, Pete. That's why it's the three of us on this mission. We're the same."


End file.
